


Killing Loneliness

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Dois amantes distanciados pelo tempo se encontram mais uma vez. Jongdae aparece na casa de Baekhyun após um longo período sem dar notícias, e as saudades fazem com que ambos se entreguem rapidamente ao calor da paixão. Porém, atormentado com as constantes ausências do outro após os momentos de prazer, Baekhyun se pergunta se realmente está satisfeito com isso, ou se deseja algo um pouco mais sólido, ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupa em ser deixado novamente por seu amante.[BAEKCHEN] [PORN WITH PLOT] [TOP!BAEKHYUN]





	Killing Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Há mais de um ano eu fiz um conto erótico para um concurso e acabei sendo eliminada por fazer algo muito grande (máximo de 500 palavras e eu apareço lá com mais de 3k, rsrs). Tinha postado como original aqui no Spirit, mas não estava satisfeita com a história em si, pois a narrativa era de um jeito que não me agrada (era a regra do concurso, tive que fazer assim).  
"Por que não fazer de algum couple do Exo?".  
Depois de pensar bastante, BaekChen era quem mais combinava (sem contar que eu queria fazer algo com eles há muito tempo). De quebra adaptei mais para os dois acrescentando e mudando coisas.

**KILLING ** **LONELINES**

Em meio ao silêncio quase enlouquecedor do apartamento — somente o barulho do trânsito do lado de fora do prédio a quebrar a quietude e não deixando Baekhyun cair totalmente em seus pensamentos —, o celular sobre a mesa de centro vibrou. O barulho parecia mais alto do que realmente era, anunciando uma mensagem recebida. Ansioso depois de muito tempo esperando, as unhas já curtas chegando a carne de tanto que eram roídas, Baekhyun abriu o _Kakao Talk _à procura de quem havia falado com ele. Porém se decepcionou assim que descobriu ser apenas Chanyeol perguntando se ele não gostaria de sair no sábado.

Chateado, o homem bloqueou a tela do aparelho e o jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá, pouco se importando que ele tenha quase caído de tela virada para o chão, o grande risco de quebrar mesmo com a película simplesmente porque tinha o grande azar e esse tipo de coisa poderia acontecer. Sentado a abraçar as próprias pernas de encontro ao peito, Baekhyun voltou a mordicar as unhas para aliviar o stress — dessa vez dando atenção a do dedão, que tinha sido o único dedo intacto.

Já estava farto de sentir-se assim toda vez. Contudo, era um pouco difícil deixar de ser trouxa depois de tanto tempo. 

Não importava o quanto tentasse dizer a Kyungsoo e Chanyeol que havia superado e seguido em frente, estaria de volta a estaca zero sem pensar duas vezes. O único propósito de tudo era convencer seus melhores amigos para que depois esses o convencesse com suas palavras. Mas estava ficando meio difícil quando no final acabava sendo um cachorrinho mais uma vez.

_Trouxas tendem a fazer trouxices._

O celular zumbiu novamente, mas dessa vez a vibração veio acompanhada de _Wicked Game,_ a música escolhida especialmente para aquele contato desgraçado que era pior que testemunha de Jeová e sempre surgia quando você menos esperava.

Baekhyun hesitou em atender, retorcendo os dedos de seus pés em nervosismo ao continuar pensando nos prós e contras que Kyungsoo mandou que analisasse antes de fazer qualquer coisa que viesse a se arrepender — algo que de fato não fez quando deveria ter feito, mas ia fazer nesse momento só para depois dizer ao amigo que fez. A demora foi tanta, que quando o rapaz finalmente pegou o telefone, este já tinha parado de tocar há alguns segundos.

Se já estava na chuva, então não custava se molhar um pouco. Estava receoso que ao ignorar, a pessoa não ligasse mais ou pior: não aparecesse mais. Então entrou no _Kakao Talk_ novamente e enviou um pedido de desculpa a “Cuzão”, que visualizou no mesmo instante e respondeu com um simples: “Baek, cheguei no prédio e a tiazinha me deixou entrar. Estou indo praí”.

Sem saber o que responder, Baekhyun suspirou pesadamente, os olhos se fechando, e deixou seu corpo escorregar no sofá. Se deitou de forma dramática, as mãos a bagunçar os cabelos vermelhos já há muito tempo secos do banho que tomou ao regressar do trabalho.

Não via aquele desgraçado há tanto tempo…

Não era incomum. No passado essas idas e vindas que aconteciam em sua vida era bem constantes, principalmente na época em que viviam frequentando as mesmas boates. Só que dessa vez pensou que realmente não iria mais revê-lo desde que descobriu da suposta garota que Jongdae havia engravidado — um pequeno detalhe que o vagabundo decidiu esconder de si durante todas as vezes que se encontraram e Baekhyun teve que saber por boatos que chegaram aos ouvidos de Chanyeol. Tudo apontava que as coisas seriam diferentes agora.

Mas lá estavam eles mais uma vez.

Aos 21 anos de idade, Baekhyun conheceu Jongdae, que tinha só 18 na época, em um grupo da faculdade numa rede social. Mesmo sendo de áreas completamente diferentes — Baekhyun cursando Administração e Jongdae, Engenharia Biomédica —, se deram tão bem, que em menos de dois meses já confiavam um no outro como se fossem amigos de longa data, algo que não chegou a acontecer tão rápido nem mesmo com o melhor amigo de Baekhyun.

Conversavam praticamente o dia inteiro pelo _Kakao Talk. S_e viam na hora do almoço ou aulas vagas. Saiam aos finais de semana ou só ficavam na casa um do outro. 

Os dois dividiam pensamentos, gostos, desejos e qualquer outra coisa que quisessem. Tinham um apreço forte em partilhar um com o outro as coisas que gostavam ou odiavam. E por mais que não se interessassem exatamente por aquilo que era dito, queriam ouvir o que o próximo queria dizer. Não importava o assunto, somente queriam saber mais das coisas que cada um gostava.

Quando se deram por si, quase seis meses depois de se conhecerem os dois estavam ouvindo a harmonia do ranger da cama, as peles roçando uma na outra, os corpos se chocando em um delicioso ritmo frenético e os gemidos desavergonhados de ambos, enquanto deleitavam do prazer carnal que um dava ao outro em retorno.

Aconteceu muito naturalmente. Em um momento estavam a jogar vídeo-game no apartamento de Baekhyun e no outro Jongdae estava em seu colo, beijando-lhe os lábios e esfregando-lhe falo por sobre a calça de moletom. E nenhum dos dois se arrependeu. Muito pelo contrário, continuaram cada vez indo mais fundo, até que já tivessem experimentado todas as formas possíveis de se transar, seja com ou sem penetração.

Após isso, decidiram começar um relacionamento mais sério — na verdade, Baekhyun se confessou e o pediu em namoro por não aguentar mais ficar sem saber se eles estavam sérios ou era apenas sexo casual, pura _brotheragem_. Mas a relação mesmo só durou até os dois terminarem a faculdade, mais especificamente um ano e cinco meses.

Estavam ocupados demais para isso, ocupados demais para aquilo. E logo Baekhyun percebeu que não se falavam há quase um ano. Por isso resolveu se considerar solteiro — a contragosto, pois realmente gostava daquele cara com sorriso do gato da Alice. Só que antes avisou Jongdae para não acabar sendo um vacilão, recebendo em retorno um “Eu pensei que já tivéssemos acabado… Então quer dizer que eu te traí?” acompanhado de uma risada e um pedido de desculpas.

Baekhyun não conseguiu nem ficar irritado. Só ignorou a puta sacanagem e seguiu sua vida, logo procurando novas bocas para beijar nas festas ou no bar, caso tivesse a sorte de encontrar um homem gay ou bissexual — lado ruim de só gostar de homens.

Estava indo bem, apesar de sentir saudades de Jongdae e várias vezes ter se pegado querendo estar com ele, abraçados no sofá maratonando Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris. Não tinha como não sentir falta, ainda gostava muito dele e nunca antes sentiu algo assim por alguém. No entanto, não podia fazer nada se a outra parte não queria nada consigo, só podia seguir em frente e aproveitar a vida.

Contudo, o diabo ressurgiu.

Em seu aniversário 26 anos de idade, Baekhyun recebeu uma mensagem de Jongdae lhe convidando para sair depois de meses sem ouvir um “Oi, sumido” daquele cara.

Mesmo ouvindo sermão de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol por aceitar e mesmo hesitante por sua própria decisão, Baekhyun foi não esperando qualquer coisa, totalmente em branco sobre as razões do seu ex-amante aparecer do nada em sua vida quando o tinha descartado tão facilmente. Se encontraram em uma boate LGBT secreta que Minseok, ex-colega de apartamento de Baek, havia dito para ele dias antes.

Em nenhum momento o assunto sobre o motivo de Jongdae contatá-lo surgiu. Os dois se divertiram colocando o papo em dia e se deliciando com as bebidas caras e cheias de álcool. E, novamente, quando se deram conta, estavam em um hotel ordinário transando sobre os lençóis manchados de vinho barato ao som de um casal no outro quarto brincando pesadamente de _daddy_ e _baby_.

Entretanto, no dia seguinte Baekhyun acordou sozinho no quarto sujo e bagunçado, o chão nojento com seu sêmen que vazou das três camisinhas largadas e os papéis higiênicos que tinha usado para limpar Jongdae. Nenhum sinal ou mensagem do cuzão desgraçado que o usou para sexo e o abandonou ali para pagar a diária — não que ele mesmo já não tivesse feito isso com alguns caras, mas a hipocrisia é grande.

A única prova de terem se encontrado foi o quarto de hotel que estava, os arranhões em suas costas e o grande chupão bem no meio da coluna de seu pescoço — marca registrada de Jongdae.

De forma muito estranha, quase como se fosse um ritual, pelo menos oito vezes ao ano eles se encontravam por “acaso”. Seja em uma cafeteria, em uma boate ou até mesmo em uma fila de açougue. E sempre terminavam fodendo em uma cama do hotel — barato — mais próximo ou na casa de um dos dois.

Essa relação casual perdurou por três anos.

Porém, no final do último ano, Jongdae lhe enviou do nada um e-mail dizendo que deveriam colocar um fim em tudo aquilo, e que mesmo que voltasse a encontrá-lo, era para fingir que não o conhecia.

Não importava quantas mensagens Baekhyun enviasse, Jongdae visualizava todas e as ignorava. Até que um dia parou de vez de abri-las. Só depois de três meses é que Chanyeol soube do boato de Jongdae ter uma filha recém-nascida e contou para o melhor amigo. 

Baekhyun fingiu não se importar com isso. Mas acabou enchendo o cu de álcool naquela noite e depois foi chorar bêbado no ouvido de Kyungsoo, que o consolou até o momento que Baekhyun vomitou em sua roupa — só não foi colocado para fora da casa por Kyungsoo ter um pouco de pena.

Toda pequena esperança que tinha de voltar a ter um relacionamento sério com Jongdae — sim, o bobinho tinha essa esperança no fundo de seu coração de trouxa — desvaneceu-se como cinzas ao vento.

Agora, depois de oito meses — ou mais — que não se viam ou se comunicavam por qualquer meio, Jongdae lhe envia uma mensagem pedindo para se encontrarem. Novamente sem qualquer explicação, só o “Ei, vamos nos encontrar, eu quero te ver =D” na tela do celular. E como o trouxa que era, ainda que tenha consultado seus dois melhores amigos e os dois tenham dito que era melhor não, Baekhyun aceitou.

E lá estavam eles atropelando os cumprimentos de formalidade e se entregando a tesão que colocou seus corpos em ebulição assim que Jongdae chegou enlaçando seus braços no pescoço de Baekhyun e tomando-lhe o fôlego com um beijo profundo, os pés trabalhando em empurrar os tênis para fora um do outro e os largando no _hall_ de entrada.

Beijos afoitos, roupas jogadas, cabelos bagunçados e corações disparados. Jongdae empurrou Baekhyun brutamente de encontro ao colchão da cama, ficando sobre o homem e sentando-se sobre o baixo-ventre deste. Suas virilhas cobertas pelas cuecas boxer se esfregaram uma na outra em uma vontade ambiciosa por aquela fricção torturante e agradável.

Em meio aos corpos sedentos, um beijo calmo e simples. Jongdae fechou as pálpebras vagarosamente, sentindo os lábios macios de Baekhyun roçarem aos seus. O calor emanando de suas respirações quentes era convidativo, atraindo para um contato mais intenso e pecaminoso. Os olhos semicerrados buscavam a imagem um do outro, desejando ver o efeito deleitoso que estava provocando na face do parceiro sem falas, uma bagunça pela vontade dos toques que só aquela pessoa poderia dar.

Baekhyun tinha que ser sincero, nunca ficou tão doido por alguém quanto era por aquele maldito. E no fundo, bem lá no fundo, sabia que o outro pensava o mesmo, do contrário não voltaria sempre para si. Não querendo se gabar, mas por mais que Baekhyun o fodê-se melhor que qualquer pessoa — como ele sabia que fazia —, Jongdae não ficaria nesse relacionamento ioiô só por isso. Esse cara devia sentir algo mesmo que no fundo não fosse o mesmo que Baekhyun.

Jongdae deslizou suavemente seus braços por sobre os ombros de Baekhyun, abraçando-lhe o pescoço enquanto elevava seu corpo sobre o dele para aprofundar o beijo, entrelaçando suas línguas em um contato profundo e provocativo que arrancava gemidos involuntários. Os pênis se tocavam a cada vez que Jongdae mexia de propósito o quadril de encontro à virilha de Baekhyun, esfregando um no outro e molhando suas cuecas com o líquido lubrificante a escapar de seus membros rígidos e pulsantes de vontade um do outro.

— Está namorando? — Perguntou em um sussurro próximo a orelha de Baekhyun, antes de morder delicadamente o lóbulo com certa força. Ele sabia que o mais novo adorava quando ele fazia isso e nunca perdia a oportunidade de deixar-lhe a orelha vermelha pelas mordiscadas.

— Não. — Respondeu deslizando suas mãos grandes sobre as coxas magras de Jongdae, subindo até a cintura perfeitamente definida, sentindo a pele do homem se arrepiar com seus toques firmes — Você está? — Indagou em retorno.

— Não mais. — Disse com os lábios deslizando sobre o pescoço de Baekhyun, fazendo-o se arrepiar — Terminamos há um meses quando soube que ela mentiu para mim — Comentou desavergonhadamente antes de sugar a pele, deixando uma marca de chupão ali.

Já estava deixando seu carimbo, o desgraçado não mudava nunca.

— Então não terá problema eu foder você hoje à noite. — Sussurrou sobre os lábios do mais novo, olhos totalmente focados ao do outro de forma sedutora, o vendo sorrir travesso.

As mãos quentes e macias de Baekhyun se aventuravam pela cintura e peito de Jongdae, sentindo a textura perfeita da pele, apreciando o corpo que não tocava há tanto tempo e sentia falta. Em retorno, o outro movimentava os quadris lentamente, dando para ambos a gostosa sensação de seus pênis se esfregando e saciando um pouco o desejo latente por atenção.

Baekhyun puxou Jongdae para mais um beijo. Seus torsos estavam tão grudados que os mamilos eretos faziam cócegas ao se esfregarem sobre a pele um do outro. Os lábios de Baek escorregaram pelo queixo do parceiro, desenhando uma linha imaginária até metade do pescoço, onde começou a distribuir mordidas e lambidas pela pele, o ouvindo gemer para provar que estava gostando ao tempo que apertava-lhe a nuca com uma das mãos.

Os dedos entrelaçados nos fios vermelhos, as mãos abraçando a cabeça de encontro ao seu pescoço alvo, pedindo à Baekhyun que continuasse. A voz de Jongdae embargada pela excitação sussurrava para tocá-lo na parte de baixo, sendo rapidamente atendido por uma mão que lhe acariciou o membro por sobre a cueca, arrancando suspiros de prazer de sua boca com os dedos o massageando com certa pressão, envolvendo o falo e depois o saco escrotal.

— Deixe-me te preparar... — Baekhyun murmurou ao pé da orelha de Jongdae, recebendo um aceno de cabeça em resposta, os olhos desses fechados em apreciação.

Poderia fazer da forma lenta e apreciar cada partizinha de Jongdae durante a preliminar. Mas estava mais excitado do que nunca e pela primeira vez na vida seria egoísta, colocando a frente a sua vontade de entrar em Jongdae e fodê-lo com toda a força que seu corpo exausto do trabalho podia. Não ia nem perguntar se ele aceitaria ser o passivo — mesmo que essa fosse sempre a preferência de Jongdae, Baekhyun sempre perguntava —, dessa vez só ia fazer.

Jongdae se levantou e tirou finalmente a última peça de roupa, ficando completamente nu. Sem que fosse pedido como, se colocou de quatro na cama, descendo seu torso de encontro ao colchão e empinando a bunda para o parceiro, que mordeu o próprio lábio inferior em luxúria, sentindo a virilha formigar com a bela visão à sua frente.

Não era a maior bunda que já viu, mas com certeza uma das mais perfeitas. E só o fato de ser de quem era, se tornava a favorita de Baekhyun, que não queria nada além de enterrar a cara ali.

— Como tem ido a vida? — Jongdae indagou de repente, virando a cabeça de lado para que sua voz não fosse abafada pelos lençóis.

— Você quer falar sobre isso agora? — Retrucou, acariciando as costas do outro, seguindo sua mão até uma das nádegas e dando ali um tapa estralado que arrancou um gemido manhoso do outro.

Mesmo que ele estivesse de costas para si, podia ver que ele estava sorrindo de forma brincalhona com suas palavras, o famoso sorriso de gato que fazia seus olhos quase se fecharem.

Baekhyun debruçou-se sobre Jongdae para se aproximar do criado-mudo, seu membro roçando nas nádegas alheias no ato, pegando na gaveta um frasco de lubrificante e a camisinha.

— Tem ficado com alguém? — Jongdae insistiu na conversa, sorrindo ao ver o outro lambuzando as mãos com o líquido transparente e gosmento.

— Mais ou menos... — Confirmou sem muito interesse, posicionando sua mão melada entre as nádegas, lhe acariciando a entrada antes de penetrar dois dedos com cuidado, recebendo resistência do corpo tenso do parceiro — Não nos falamos há um tempo...

— Por que não namora ele? — Jongdae retorceu o rosto em desconforto, apertando os lençóis da cama em reação automática ao que sentia, mas logo se colocou a respirar lentamente para quebrar a própria tensão e não causar desconforto no próprio corpo.

— Porque o desgraçado prefere namorar sério outras pessoas e só me procura quando sente saudades de quando eu o fodo. — Explicou em voz baixa enquanto afundava mais seus dedos dentro de Jongdae e levava sua mão livre ao pênis deste, o masturbando sem pressa, vendo a expressão de desconforto no rosto dele se modificar para alívio, ainda que o incômodo não tenha desaparecido.

Jongdae se concentrou em sentir os longos dedos de Baekhyun o alargarem ao mesmo tempo que o estimulava, esfregando as pontas em suas paredes e próstata. Isso mais a deliciosa sensação dos toques lentos em seu membro o ajudaram, pouco a pouco seu corpo se acostumando a sensação de ser invadido que há muito tempo não sentia.

— Hm... — Murmurou Jongdae, sorrindo com a expressão séria do amante concentrado no que fazia, sempre muito empenhado em não fazer algo errado para não causar desconforto ou dor ao parceiro — Ele é mesmo um vagabundo desgraçado, hein — Comentou cinicamente, umedecendo os lábios de forma convidativa antes de morder o inferior e sorrir de canto.

Baekhyun removeu seus dedos de dentro do parceiro, o puxou, fazendo-o se sentar sobre os calcanhares, e o beijou, seu peito colando nas costas dele. Jongdae mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, puxando com gosto e arrancando um gemido manhoso cheio de deleite masoquista de Baekhyun, que involuntariamente esfregou sua virilha na parte inferior das costas dele.

Como adoravam se beijar...

Não importa com quantas pessoas já tivessem ficado, beijar um ao outro era diferente. Gosto diferente, sensação diferente, jeito diferente. Nunca se cansavam disso. Um vício deliciosamente saudável e excitante que deixava suas mentes em branco para focarem unicamente um no outro.

Jongdae virou-se, abraçando o pescoço do outro para voltarem a se beijar. O calor lhes envolvia, fazendo-os suar pela tesão. Mas não estavam achando ruim, pelo contrário, queriam mais daquela febre que só um poderia dar ao outro de forma tão especial, tão única. Os corações batendo em um ritmo forte e sincronizado, chamando o parceiro em um código só deles, mas que os dois idiotas não sabiam traduzir.

Distraídos com a sensação gostosa do gosto da saliva e do entrelaçar de línguas, os lábios macios e rosados pressionados um no outro e a respiração ofegante de encontro aos seus rostos, Baekhyun empurrou o corpo do parceiro por sobre a cama, o acomodando entre os travesseiros e se colocando entre as pernas de Jongdae, sentindo suas ereções se tocarem. Finalmente retirou a própria cueca, sentindo-se aliviado ao se livrar do aperto incômodo do tecido.

Libidinoso, Jongdae separou mais os joelhos, expondo mais ainda sua virilha. Acariciou a parte interna das próprias coxas, deslizando a mão por sobre seu ventre e peito.

— O que está esperando? — Questionou retoricamente, chamando Baekhyun com um balançar de cabeça, uma expressão devassa em seu rosto.

Baekhyun se colocou entre as pernas do amante, esfregando seu falo no saco escrotal do outro algumas vezes antes de posicionar seu pênis na entrada anal deste, o penetrando devagar e com cuidado, sentindo as paredes escorregadias o envolver bem apertado.

Jongdae contorceu o rosto em dor. Suas unhas buscaram as costas de Baekhyun, cravando fortemente na carne para descontar ali o incômodo que sentia ao ser adentrado quando teve pouca preparação e muito tempo sem praticar o sexo anal — não que a culpa fosse de Baekhyun. Tentou se concentrar apenas em sua respiração, inspirando e expirando devagar, relaxando o próprio corpo para que se deixasse abrir.

Para aliviar a tensão de Jongdae, Baekhyun passou a lhe masturbar o pênis, arrancando um gemido baixo do amante, que não demorou a relaxar mais e facilitar o trabalho de seu corpo em se acostumar aos poucos.

Baekhyun aguardou pacientemente o mais novo dar-lhe permissão para se mover, beijando-lhe a clavícula e mordicando seu pescoço, acariciando-lhe os mamilos e coxas. Tocou todos os pontos que bem conhecia que Jongdae adorava, também recebendo as carícias em suas costas e bunda vez ou outra.

Quando ganhou a autorização, ergueu seu tronco e começou a estocar Jongdae devagar, aumentando a velocidade gradualmente conforme notava que era possível.

Gemidos baixos e suspiros ofegantes escapavam de suas bocas semi abertas para se misturarem à bela harmonia da música pornografica que seus corpos compunham. Beijos calorosos e sedentos. As coxas torneadas de Jongdae roçavam nas de Baekhyun, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em espalhar arranhões pelos ombros e costas dele e mordidas tão fortes que deixavam as marcas de dentes no pescoço e braço, mais uma vez deixando sua marca registrada no corpo alheio.

Nunca esteve tão sedento quanto naquele momento, matando sua saudade de Baekhyun ao marcá-lo por inteiro.

Baekhyun enfiava seu pênis por inteiro dentro do parceiro, acertando-lhe a próstata, vendo-o estremecer em prazer a cada vez que era feito. Ansiando por mais proximidade, Jongdae entrelaçou suas pernas nos quadris dele, obrigando o amante se aproximar, o contato mais íntimo entre suas peles suadas e febris.

Estavam entregues completamente ao frenesi que os dominou a mente, ocultando qualquer coisa ou pessoa que não fosse os dois ali. O deleite de dor e prazer que um dava ao outro com as mordidas fortes os enlouquecia, deixando-os insaciavelmente saciáveis um pelo outro.

Ao perceber que não aguentaria por muito tempo, Baekhyun voltou a masturbar Jongdae, sincronizando o ritmo de sua mão com o da penetração, ajudando-o a ejacular antes para ter certeza de satisfazer seu parceiro antes de a si mesmo.

Jongdae se desmanchou na mão do amante, lhe melecando os longos e finos dedos que continuaram a esfregar seu falo ao ter Baekhyun gozando por não resistir ao sentir as paredes anais se estreitarem em volta de si devido ao clímax de Jongdae, preenchendo o interior do amante com seu sêmen aos poucos.

Baekhyun saiu de dentro de Jongdae e deixou-se cair ao lado deste na cama, ainda sentindo o orgasmo percorrer todo seu corpo, desvanecendo-se aos poucos e o deixando apenas com o cansaço e a respiração ofegante. Jongdae, tão exausto quanto o outro, virou-se para admirar o belo rosto do homem ao seu lado e sentiu algo lhe cutucar a cintura.

— Estamos em perigo... — Disse rindo ao pegar aquilo que o cutucava, ouvindo o riso sair de forma falha pela falta de fôlego — Você esqueceu de colocar. — Mostrou a camisinha a Baekhyun, que sorriu brincalhão em retorno, fechando os olhos desacreditado de seu erro.

— Não teremos problemas espero — Retrucou segurando a cintura do mais velho e o trazendo para si, seus pênis sem vigor se tocando, o sêmen de Jongdae sujando a virilha de Baekhyun ao tempo que o desse escorria um pouco de dentro do mais novo por esse permitir, sujando-lhe a coxa e um pouco dos lençóis — Pelo menos não de minha parte. — Brincou, mostrando zero preocupação sobre um assunto importante, selando seus lábios aos do outro.

— Até onde eu sei, nem da minha parte. — Rebateu, jogando a camisinha para o lado e abraçando Baekhyun, sentindo o suor grudento que, agora que não possuía mais o entorpecente da excitação, não parecia tão agradável de se sentir — Mas vai que você me engravida depois dessa — Disse zombeteiramente, rindo da própria piada, vendo o outro sorrir.

Assim que se recuperaram, levantaram rapidamente para irem se limpar. Cansados, vestiram apenas uma calça de moletom do mais novo e voltaram para a cama com lençóis limpos. Baekhyun se encaixou entre os braços de Jongdae, repousando sua cabeça sobre o peito do amante, o sentindo acariciar-lhe os cabelos levemente umedecidos pelo suor.

E assim adormeceram.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Baekhyun encontrou-se sozinho. Desesperado, pulou da cama e vasculhou todas as redes sociais pelo celular, almejando encontrar qualquer mensagem de Jongdae, não achando nada. Procurou pelo quarto qualquer bilhete ou esperança.

Nada.

Mais uma vez ele foi embora sem nem ao menos lhe dizer “adeus”, o deixando sozinho com a preocupação de talvez nunca mais vê-lo e a angústia daquele relacionamento insuficiente.

Aborrecido, se estapeou, punindo a si mesmo e tentando evitar que as lágrimas escorressem dos olhos. Respirou fundo, tentando mais uma vez se convencer que não voltaria a deixar se levar por seus sentimentos idiotas que sentia por aquele desgraçado insensível, e voltou a jogar-se na cama, cobrindo todo o corpo com o edredom.

Logo que fechou as pálpebras, ouviu o barulho de passos adentrando o quarto e logo depois sentiu um gentil toque em seus cabelos vermelhos. Sem nem ao menos olhar, puxou Jongdae para um abraço, o apertando entre seus braços de forma possessiva.

— Ei... Não se preocupe. — Murmurou carinhosamente, acomodando-se na cama com o mais novo, o abraçando em retorno e o sentindo afundar o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço — Não vou fugir dessa vez — Avisou, deixando um sorriso sincero pairar entre seus lábios.

Baekhyun estremeceu em seus braços e deixou que as lágrimas saíssem. Não as mesmas lágrimas que sempre caíam quando ficava semanas ou meses sem vê-lo. Lágrimas carregadas de um alívio que não deixou o pensamento de aquele abraço ser o último entre eles.


End file.
